Treacheries of a Nymph
by ValkyrieMissle
Summary: what happened behind the scenes of COM ummm still considering the pairings but onesided Marluxia x Larxene thus far and possible LarxenexZexion.plz Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Axel paused with his head in the fridge. He really was torn about this entire thing. Who should he be supporting? Larxene, his girlfriend from before he became a nobody or the founding members of the organization? After all they had accepted him when he had nowhere else to go. Axel grabbed a sandwich and closed the door. And Marluxia! Fire burst from his finger tips at just the thought. It seemed like that pink-haired flower girl always had his arm around Larxene. Ooh! What he wouldn't do to break Marluxia like a twig and then light all of the pieces on fire.

Axel took an angry bite out of his sandwich as a dark portal appeared. "Huh?" No one else was supposed to be up here. They were all supposed to be helping Sora get through the castle. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing so high up?"

Zexion stepped out of the portal. "Nothing I was just checking on Sora's progress."

"What," Axel finally looked up from his sandwich, offended."Didn't you think us 'neophytes' could handle something like this? "

"No. But that's not why I'm here." Zexion looked Axel square in the face with his one visible eye. "Vexen has another conspiracy theory. He thinks Larxene and Marluxia are plotting something. He wanted me to keep an eye on thempun not intended but… I figured since you are closer to at least Larxene you could watch them."

Axel was sure Zexion could not know how true this was, or that he was sort of in on it. "Sure, whatever. You can leave now."

Zexion wordlessly summoned another dark portal and left, leaving Axel once again alone with his half eaten sandwich and his thoughts. Had he even been in love with Larxene? Axel scarcely knew the meaning of the word but he knew it mattered. She obviously didn't remember. Or didn't care.

Axel got up from the table disgusted with himself. Why did he try to care about her? The lack of emotion was quite hard to get over. He conjured up a dark portal and stepped through it to the hallway by Namine's "cell"

He knocked on her door as a warning and then opened it. Axel was startled to find Larxene speaking quietly to the captive girl. Even though he couldn't hear her words the whispers were laced with menace. Namine was staring pointedly past the savage nymph trying not to hear her words.

"What cha doing Larxene?" Axel asked in a playful voice hoping to distract her from Namine.

Larxene jumped upright; obviously she hadn't noticed Axel come in. She smiled wickedly at him "I was just having a nice chat with Nami. What are YOU doing here?" she challenged folding her arms.

"Ahh, I was checking on the captive. The higher ups wanted me to make sure she was doing okay, not hungry or anything." Axel lied. He didn't know why but Namine reminded him of someone in his former existence. Although he had moved on it was nice to be able to remember something.

"Well I'll just be going…" Larxene left the blindingly white room.

"Thanks." Namine said quietly.

"She speaks!" Axel was surprised; Namine hadn't really said anything since she got here except to protest manipulating Sora's memories. "So… are you hungry? A wave of remembered guilt washed over the pyro as he realized how very much the other members treated her like an unwanted pet.

She nodded opening up her sketch book and beginning to draw again. "Okay I guess I'll go get you something… any requests….?" Axel asked beginning to regret coming up here. It always pained him to visit Namine.

"just whatever… so long as none of _y_ou made it. Although she spoke in a low monotone Axel detected some bitterness in the way she said 'you'.

Axel opened a portal to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Larxene felt the traces of embarrassment at being caught talking to Namine. Axel had a bad habit of showing up at the right place at the wrong time.

For reasons unknown she hated the little twerp. Namine had to go. But how? Larxene walked quickly through the halls of castle oblivion, trying to decide what to do about the brat. So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she ran smack into Marluxia.

"Why, hello Larxene." Despite the half pain in his chest he was happy to see her. Just like always. "You look distracted, something bothering you?"

Larxene couldn't think straight. Marluxia's cloying scent of flowers always did this to her. She shook her head trying to clear her senses. Taking this as her answer he leaned in closer to the nymph.

"You would tell me if there was something bothering you, right?" He was way too close for her comfort. Larxene tried to keep a cool head. She knew that to get what she wanted she was going to have to make some sacrifices.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly up at him. Marluxia was too distracted to notice that the smile was forced. He reached out and twirled one of her 'antennas' between his fingers. As a reflex Larxene grabbed his wrist.

"Hey!" Startled, Marluxia jumped about two feet in the air. Larxene hurriedly let go of him, cursing herself as she did so. Of course she would throw it all away on something as stupid as this.

"Sorry." She said trying to make it sound as sincere as possible. She sidled up to him batting her eyelashes and looking up at him. She tried not to laugh when Marluxia turned the same shade of pink as his hair.

They both looked up as they heard the tell tale Swish! Of a dark portal. Larxene scrambled away from Marluxia when she saw Zexion stepping out of the swirling darkness. For some reason she didn't want Zexion getting the wrong idea about her 'feelings' for Marluxia. This was a move she instantly regretted. From Marluxia's point of view it must have seemed like she was denouncing him. This was true but, probably a bad move if she wanted any share of the power later. She would figure out a way to explain this to him later.

"Ah, I thought I smelled rotten ozone."

"I do _not_ smell rotten." Marluxia was on his guard again.

"That's irrelevant. Vexen wants to speak to you," Zexion looked at Marluxia "in the basement."

When Marluxia looked to Larxene almost as though for permission, Zexion snapped. "Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going" Marluxia looked again at Larxene before summoning his own dark portal and disappearing into it.

Zexion looked at Larxene for the first time since he had arrived. "Look I don't know what you two are planning but Vexen is suspicious. I would knock it off right away. Nothing good can come of this." Zexion said this in an almost caring way. But there was no denying the malice in his voice as he finished with "Larxene, judging by how you two were standing before I came in I would say that you need to keep your relationship strictly professional"

"That was nothing!" Larxene snapped at the cloaked schemer. "Marluxia means nothing to me! And you and I both know that we can't feel real emotions." For some odd reason Zexion's comment touched a nerve.

"Whatever you say." Zexion said quietly. He opened a portal to the darkness leaving Larxene, eyes smoldering, staring after him


	3. Zexion

Okay here is the next chappie...

Thanks to the people who reviewed  
ThalassaCharm, Pixie Riordan, and X-Larxenex-X

hope Zexion isn't too OOC I don't think im too good with his emotionally challengened character...

Zexion stepped out into an abandon corridor. Why did she have to be like that?! More importantantly

why did he care? He thought of how Larxene and Marluxia had been before he'd shown up and his

tempeture rose atleast three degrees. What did she see in him? How did she feel anything? And yet...

Zexion hardly dared think it but he had smelled the warm,crackling scent of an angry Larxene. But it

just didn't make any sense...How could she be making goo-goo eyes at Sir Flower Power and be angry?

Maybe his super-sniffer was on the hay-wire...wishful smelling.

He sighed and looked up, startled to realize his wandering feet had almost run him smack into Axel

and Larxene

He ducked and hid behind a pillar silently cursing himself. He didn't want to know what other relationships

she had in the organization unless it was with him.

Zexion almost fell over at that last thought. What the hell?! Since when did he feel like that?! He realized

weather he wanted to or not he should probably be listening in.

"So your in on it?" Larxene's voice was teasing but it had a sharp edge to it, like she was threatening the red head

to deny it.

Axel sighed "Yeah. I suppose."

Lightning crackled and fury rolled off the nymph in waves. "Yes or No you may be my best friend but if you

even think about ratting us out I _will_ kill you."

"Yes I'm in" Axel's voice was sharp and angry.

Curiously Zexion smelled pain along with the obvious scent of anger coming off of the flurrie. Why was he in pain?

Unless...

but that was unimportant in compairison to the information Zexion was getting from his underlings. They were

planning something

If only he knew what...

He heard the whoosh of a dark portal and the stench of carbon faded.

And then he was alone with the Nymph.

ahhh what shall Zexion do next??

Don't worry its not perverted...

Can't even imagine my Zexy doing anything bad to that sadist...


	4. Zexion and Larxene

Happy chapter #4

**Happy chapter #4!**

Larxene screamed. Her blood curdling shriek reverberated off the plain white walls, echoing for what seemed like decades to Zexion's ears. _Thank god I don't have a special gift for hearing…" _Zexion thought, restraining himself from clapping his hands over his ears to block out the banshee cry.

The nymph stomped her boot covered foot. "Damn him! Damn them all! No mater what I do, it's never enough!" The blonde summoned several kunai, charged them and flung them at a random pillar.

Zexion inhaled sharply. The Kunai had hit the pillar behind which he had been hiding and he felt the full charge of the 1,000 volts coursing through his frail body. Despite the pain and numbness spreading through his body, the cloaked scheme kept his lips pressed tightly together, with holding the gasp that threatened to tear its way out of his lungs. If Larxene knew he had been eavesdropping… well it was certainly better for his rapidly beating heart to not even consider that happening…

The weight of the new emotions Larxene was feeling threatened to consume her completely as she raged into the silent air. "I hate this place! I hate these people! I hate how I can't remember everything, and I hate how…" Larxene stopped short. _Hate._ Not that little stab at her chest like eating too much spicy food. Honest to goodness hate. An emotion so strong she could feel her chest bursting to get rid of it. Even she couldn't believe her own thoughts. There was no way she could be feeling hate, unless she had gotten back a portion of her heart… in which case she was totally screwed. The faces of her fellow organization members flashed through her brain. Vexen with his lab and his many pointy objects. Zexion's cold analyzing stare, and Xemnas's disregard for humanity. Without knowing how or why Larxene had stepped over the line separating the nobodies from the rest of humanity, and yet she had fallen into a category all her own. She still had her power, and just to be sure she super charged her kunai and threw them at the pillar. The new knives found their home inside the holes made by the previous weapons. The Savage Nymph grinned in grim satisfaction as she watched the electricity climb up the pillar and radiate out wards.

Zexion should've seen this coming. The girl had been silent for far too long. Now he regretted continuing to lean against the pillar as countless volts surged through his veins, causing his knees to buckle, his hands to lose their grip on his lexicon, his pupils widened as he watched his book fall to the floor with a resounding bump!, wanted to scream as he watched the pages spill out into a messy fan on the floor and realized that he was no longer hidden from the wrath of Larxene…

**Dude, Zexion is sooo dead!**


End file.
